Love Story
by AlexaSinead
Summary: In the back of her mind, the relationship was better every day. What she didn't know is that maybe the future had to many bumps for them and they may break that love they felt. Sequel to The Way I Love You!
1. Chapter 1

**This is the sequel of The Way I love you! Yay for me!!!**

**I finally have a beta reader!!! Yay me!**

**I don't own Twilight**

**Love Story**

**Chapter 1**

**Senior Year!**

A 17 year old Bella Swan was waking up to a lovely morning. She woke up happily because it was her first day of her senior year. She jumped out of bed grinning and ran to her bathroom to get ready.

When she finished getting ready she went down to the kitchen to find that her parents were already gone. Her parents didn't really spend time with her since she had decided to go out with Edward and not Jacob like they wanted to but Bella really didn't care. She was happy with Edward. She grabbed a poptart and went out the door. As she locked the front door of her house she heard someone honk at her.

Bella turned around and smiled. It was Edward. They had been going out for 7 months ever since the Jacob incident. Bella ran up to her boyfriend's car and greeted him with a small peck on the lips.

"Good morning!" she said cheerfully.

"Good morning Love," Edward said with a smile.

Bella ran up to the side of the car and got in.

"Are you excited about today?" Edward asked as he drove away to the school.

"Yes. I can't believe this is the last year of school and then everything will be over," she said with a wide grin on her face.

Edward chuckled softly at his girlfriend's antics but said nothing.

Minutes later they got to the school where they found Rosalie waiting for them. Emmett was there too but he was looking at the sky with a bored look on his face.

"Hey!" Rosalie yelled as she ran up to Bella as soon as she got out of the car.

"Hey Rose," Bella said, hugging her best friend back.

"The day is finally here!!!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"I know," Bella giggled.

"Come on, let's look for Alice and Angela," Rosalie said and dragged Bella into the school, leaving both boys alone in the parking lot.

"Today is gonna be a long day," Emmett sighed.

"Yup," Edward said and they followed the girls.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Bella!!! Rose!!!" Alice yelled as she saw both of her friends making their way to where she was.

"Hey," both girls said at the same time and ran up to Alice.

The three girls hugged each other while Edward and Emmett waved at Jasper who was sitting at their table.

The girls hadn't seen each other since they were in different parts of the world. Bella was in Panama, Alice went to Puerto Rico, Rosalie went to Jamaica, and Angela was in Italy. They hadn't seen each other over the summer. Bella was very depressed because she was the only one who wasn't on vacation with her boyfriend.

Rosalie's parents, liked Emmett's, Edward's, and Alice's parents, loved Jasper and Angela's mom didn't mind having Ben along in the trip but her parents hated Edward, so she didn't see Edward all summer. But the night she came back he was in her room waiting for her.

"Omg I missed you guys so much!!!" Alice yelled as she hugged them tighter.

"What about me? Didn't you miss me?" Angela asked from behind them.

"Angela!!!" the girl yelled and ran up to hug her.

Ben, who was right next to Angela, was pushed away and fell on his face.

Ben just sighed and got up and went up to the guys.

"Hey guys," Ben said coolly and sat next to Jasper.

"How was your summer?" Emmett asked Edward.

In that moment the girls had stopped hugging and sat next to their boyfriends.

"Boring... I was the only one in town," Edward said as he wrapped his arm around Bella's waist.

"Well you could have come with us," Alice said.

"And watch you and Jasper make out all summer? I think I have enough with that here in school," Edward said, making everyone laugh.

"Well we had fun," Alice said.

"So did we," Rosalie said.

"Well I didn't think Panama was that fun, especially when your parents don't talk to you" Bella said.

"Then why didn't you stay?" Rosalie asked.

"They didn't let me. I think it was their way of punishing me for being with Edward," Bella said.

"I'm surprised your parents didn't see it coming... I mean everyone saw it," Alice said.

Edward smirked at this and hugged Bella tightly and kissed her. At that moment the bell rang.

"Well... time for class," Bella said and everyone stood up and made their way to their first class.

Bella, Edward, and Rosalie had their first class together so they made their way to Earth Science. As they made their way to their first classroom they saw Jacob passing by. Jacob saw them as well and glared at them.

"Jacob hates us," Bella whispered as they sat in some seats.

"Don't worry about it Bella... he'll get over it," Rosalie said.

"Who cares if he hates us," Edward said coolly.

"You can be an asshole sometimes you know?" Bella said while glaring at him.

"But you love me that way," Edward said as he stole a kiss from her. Bella glared at him but then smiled... it was just true.

OoOoOoOoO

"Their happiness won't help them... they fight to much and with a little push they can be separated," a girl said as she stood next to a dark haired boy.

"Yeah... so, what are we waiting for?" the boy asked.

"Let them be happy... for today... we'll start tomorrow," the girl said and both grinned evilly in Edward and Bella's way... Bella and Edward didn't expect what those two were planning.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

After school Bella went to her house since her parents didn't want her with Edward.

"I'm home," Bella yelled and ran to her room without saying another word.

She logged onto her computer and checked her messages. After that she did her homework until it was dinner time.

"How was your first day of school Honey?" Bella's mom, Renee asked.

"Oh now you're talking to me?" Bella asked as she glared at her.

"Don't talk to your mother like that Bella," Bella's dad, Charlie said.

"It was just a simple question," Bella said, rolling her eyes.

The table was silent again.

"Please... I'm trying my best to communicate with you," Renee whispered.

"Well, Mom, it didn't seem like that at all on vacation," Bella said.

Renee looked down with a sad look.

"We're just trying to do the best for you," Renee whispered.

"No you,re not Mom... you never gave Edward a chance! You know what? I'm not hungry anymore," Bella said as she got up from her chair.

She was about to leave when she stoped.

"By the way Mom... I had a great first day, thanks for asking," she said and ran up to her room.

As soon as she got to her room she slammed the door behind her and locked it. She ran to her bed and threw herself on it.

"Always a drama queen," she heard someone whisper in her ear.

Bella looked up to see that Edward was sitting in the chair next to her bed.

"Edward," she whispered loudly.

Edward smirked and got up from the seat and sat beside her.

"Everything OK?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Parents," she said.

"Don't worry. This will all end really soon," Edward said.

"I love you," she whispered and kissed his cheek.

"I know and I love you too," he said with a smirk.

They were both enjoying being in each other's arms when Edward spoke.

"I found this in your desk," he said showing her a piece of paper.

Bella took the paper in her hands and read it.

"Oh! This a song that I wrote like... three years ago," Bella said.

"Is it about me?" Edward asked.

Bella nodded with a smile. Edward quickly got up from the bed and went to look for Bella's guitar and gave it to her.

"Play it for me," Edward said with a smile as he sat beside her again.

Bella giggled and started playing the song.

**Ladatadata ladatadatadadadatadada dadadadada **

**I'm tuggin' at my hair  
I'm pullin' at my clothes  
I'm tryin' to keep my cool  
I know it shows **

**I'm staring at my feet  
My cheeks are turning red  
And I'm searching for the words inside my head **

**'Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Tryin' to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it  
Yeah... **

**If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I want to blow you--away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down--on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say **

**It don't do me any good it's just a waste of time  
What use is it to you what's on my mind?  
If it ain't comin' out, we're not going anywhere  
So why can't I just tell you that I care? **

**'Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Tryin' to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it  
Yeah... **

**If I could say what I wanna say  
I'd say I want to blow you--away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could see what I wanna see  
I want to see you go down--on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say **

**(What is)What's wrong with my song?  
These words keep slipping away  
(I stutter)I stutter (I stumble)I stumble like I've got nothing to say **

**'Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it  
Yeah... **

**[Verbal Acoustics] **

**Ladatadata ladatadatadadadatadada dadadadada *2 **

**I guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say **

**If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I want to blow you--away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could see what I want to see  
I want to see you go down--on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say **

**These things I'll never Say...........**

Bella ended and smiled at Edward.

"Liked it?" she asked.

"Loved it," Edward said, kissing her lips.

They both stared at each other.

"I wish I had noticed this sooner," Edward said.

"Don't worry about the past when we have the future and present with us," Bella said as she touched his cheek.

"You're right," Edward said and hugged her.

"I'd better go... I'll see you tomorrow OK?" he said, kissing the top of her head.

"Bye," she said.

He smiled at her and went down her window. Bella ran up to her window and watched her own personal Romeo with a smile on her face. In the back of her mind, the relationship was better every day. What she didn't know is that maybe the future had to many bumps for them and they may break that love they felt.

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Ok that was the end of this chapter, I'll do the next one as soon as I can I promise.**

**I have a question for all of the Twilight fans... does anyone know Jasper's B-day?... if he does have one**

**Anyway if someone knows please tell me in the review!**

**See ya soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people here is the second chapter of Love Story!!**

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed!!**

**They really made me happy!**

**Anyway... I checked Jasper's birthday... and there isn't one, Stephenie Meyer only mentions Bella's and Edward's... and I think Carlisle but I'm not really sure.**

**Anyway... Thank you for trying guys!!!**

**Now let's go to the story!**

**Enjoy!**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 2**

Bella woke up in a weird dark room. She could barely see what was around her.

"Bella come on."

Edward's voice was heard but she couldn't see him.

"Edward?" she called out.

"Belle honey... I'm over here," she heard Edward say once again... but he didn't sound worried or scared.

Bella followed Edward's voice which lead her to a clear place in a meadow.

Bella looked around, admiring the place.

"Bella!" she heard him call her once again from behind.

Bella turn around to find Edward with a little girl in his arms.

"Edward?" she whispered.

"Mommy, mommy come play with us!" the little girl said while stretching her hand towards Bella.

All of the sudden, Bella understood what was happening... this was her family. She started to walked toward her daugter and her lover when she felt someone grab her shoulder from behind. The hand was cold and made Bella freeze in place.

"Don't worry Bella. I'll take care of them," a female voice said.

Then she felt that the person stabbed her from behind. Bella fell on the floor in pain. The woman that was behind her walked slowly to where Edward and the little girl were, making Bella notice that it was Tanya who had stabbed her. Bella opened her mouth to call Edward but no words were coming out. Tanya walked behind Edward and touched his shoulder, making him notice her. They smiled at each other. Edward stood up slowly and Tanya wrapped her arms around his neck. Edward was so lost in Tanya's eyes that he let the little girl who was in his arms fall slowly. The girl hit the ground making a puddle of blood next to the two people making out... neither of them noticing what had happened...

OoOoOoOoO

"Nooooo!" Bella screamed as she jumped out of her sleep.

She looked around her room, confused...it all felt so real.

"It was just a dream Bella," she said to herself.

She looked at her clock that was next to her bed... it showed 7:30.

"Time to get up." she whispered.

She jumped out of her bed and got ready for school. After she got ready she went to the kitchen to get her breakfast to go, like she always did, and left her house.

OoOoOoOoO

On the way to the school, Bella couldn't stop repeating that dream in her head. She felt that something wrong was going on... something bad. Before she knew it, she was parking in her usual parking spot.

"Ok... how the heck did I... I will never know," she said to herself as she checked if she had run over someone.

"Hello Love," Edward said as he appeared beside her, making her jump.

"Holy crow!! Edward you scared me!" she said with a hand over her heart.

"Sorry Love," Edward said with a crooked smiled.

Bella smiled back and she got out of the car. They both kissed each other and made their way to their usual lunch table. At the table, everyone was talking except Bella who was still trying to understand her dream.

"Bella? Bella?" Edward asked and he shook her to get her attention.

She looked up to notice that everyone was staring at her.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Bella is everything OK?" Edward asked.

"Uh... Yes everything is fine," she said.

"Are you sure?" Jasper asked.

"Yes I'm sure," she repeated.

At that moment, the bell rang. Bella got up from the table at the same as Edward. They started to walk away when Jasper stopped her.

"Bella, you know that we're singing at the club tonight, right?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah... you told me," Bella said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, there is this song I wanted to sing but I want you to sing it tonight," Jasper said.

"Sure! Of course!" Bella said with a smile.

"Ok then... see ya at lunch," Jasper said and walked away.

Bella giggled to herself and kept walking to her class.

**Flashback**

All of the sudden Bella understood what was happening... this was her family. She started to walked toward her daugter and her lover when she felt someone grab her shoulder from behind. The hand was cold and made Bella freeze in place.

"Don't worry Bella. I'll take care if them," a female voice said.

Then she felt that the person stabbed her from behind. Bella fell on the floor in pain. The woman that was behind her walked slowly to where Edward and the little girl were, making Bella notice that it was Tanya who had stabbed her. Bella opened her mouth to call Edward but no words were coming out. Tanya walked behind Edward and touched his shoulder, making him notice her. They smiled at each other. Edward stood up slowly and Tanya wrapped her arms around his neck. Edward was so lost in Tanya's eyes that he let the little girl who was in his arms fall slowly. The girl hit the ground making a puddle of blood next to the two people making out... neither of them noticing what had happened...

**End Of Flashback**

"Miss Swan!" the teacher hollered at Bella, making her notice her.

"Uh... yes Mrs. Banner?" Bella asked.

She looked around to notice, once again, that everyone was staring at her.

"Could you please answer me the 5th question?" the teacher asked.

Bella looked at the board and then at the teacher.

"I don't know," she whispered.

"Well, maybe if you weren't dreaming you might know it," the teacher said and continued the class.

Bella sighed and slapped her forehead. She needed to know what the meaning of that dream was. After sometime the bell rang for lunch. Bella started to pick up her things when Edward stopped her.

"Bella what's wrong with you?" Edward asked.

"It's... it's this dream I had about you and me and Tanya... I don't know," Bella said.

"Bella honey... it was just a dream." Edward said and he hugged her.

"I know... but I just think it could mean something," Bella said.

"Hon... it doesn't mean anything... it was just a dream," Edward said again, kissing her forehead.

"Yeah, you're right," Bella sighed and smiled at him.

Edward smiled back at her.

"Come on, let's go to lunch," Edward said and they both walked to the cafeteria where their friends waited.

OoOoOoOoO

In a hidden place, a young girl and guy watched Edward and Bella walk away.

"I thought you said that today our plan was gonna start?" the guy asked.

"Yes... but we should wait. We'll hit when they really don't expect us," the girl said with an evil grin.

"I hope your plan works," the guy said.

"Don't worry... they'll be back with us before you know it," the girl said, still watching them disappear into the lunch room.

OoOoOoOoOoO

After a long day in school the whole gang made their way to the club. Bella and the others in the band were getting ready to start.

"Jasper wanna go first?" Bella asked.

"No... I'll go after you," Jasper said as he looked out over the crowed.

"Don't worry. I'm sure they'll like it," Bella said, patting his shoulder.

"Welcome to Riff's Cafe and club! Tonight we are having a special song sung from our own friend Jasper Hale! But first let's break the ice. This is **Stay My baby**," Bella said and started to play the song.

**Stay my baby**

**Stay my baby**

**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**

**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohh**

**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**

**Stay my baby**

**Summer love isn't meant to be**

**And it's only a fantasy**

**That's what everyone's tellin' me**

**Stay my baby**

**Even though it's a little rushed**

**Let me know that you'll keep in touch**

**If you don't it'll hurt too much**

**Stay my baby**

**Ohh-oh-oh-ohh**

**Tell me right now**

**Ohh-oh-oh-ohh**

**How it's goin' down**

**Everything'll be okay! **

**Everything'll be alright! **

**I know that it'll go my way**

**If you stay my baby**

**I'm never gonne give you up! **

**I'm never gonna have enough! **

**So now 'till forever**

**Stay my baby! **

**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**

**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohh**

**Now that I've gone back to school**

**All I do is think of you**

**Sittin' up here in my room**

**Goin' crazy**

**But then you call**

**Gets me through it all**

**Every time you say**

**"Stay my baby."**

**Everything'll be okay! **

**Everything'll be alright! **

**I know that it'll go my way**

**If you stay my baby**

**I'm never gonne give you up! **

**I'm never gonna have enough! **

**So now 'till forever**

**Stay my baby! **

**Stay my baby, stay my baby, stay my baby, stay my baby**

**Ohh-oh-oh-ohh**

**Tell me right now**

**Ohh-oh-oh-ohh**

**How it's goin' down**

**Everything'll be okay! **

**Everything'll be alright! **

**I know that it'll go my way**

**If you stay my baby**

**I'm never gonne give you up! **

**I'm never gonna have enough! **

**So now 'till forever**

**Stay my baby! **

**Stay my baby, stay my baby, stay my baby, stay my baby**

**Stay my baby! **

**I'm never gonne give you up! **

**I'm never gonna have enough! **

**So now 'till forever**

**Stay my baby! **

**Stay my baby...**

The crowed cheered.

"Thank you! Now give it up for Jasper!!!" Bella yelled, making everyone cheer.

"Good luck," Bella said with smile which he returned.

"Uh... hello... uh... my song is called **Crazy.** Hope you all like it," Jasper said and started to play the song.

**Tell me what's wrong with society**

**When everywhere I look I see**

**Young girls dying to be on TV**

**They wont stop 'til they've reached their dreams**

**Diet pills, surgery**

**Photoshop pictures in magazines**

**Telling them how they should be**

**It doesn't make sense to me**

**Is everybody going crazy?**

**Is anybody gonna save me?**

**Can anybody tell me what's going on?**

**Tell me what's going on**

**If you open your eyes**

**You'll see that something is wrong**

**I guess things are not how they used to be**

**There's no more normal families**

**Parents act like enemies**

**Making kids feel like it's world war III**

**No one cares, no one's there**

**I guess we're all just too damn busy**

**Money's our first priority**

**It doesn't make sense to me**

**Is everybody going crazy?**

**Is anybody gonna save me?**

**Can anybody tell me what's going on?**

**Tell me what's going on**

**If you open your eyes**

**You'll see that something is wrong**

**Is everybody going crazy?**

**Is everybody going crazy?**

**Tell me what's wrong with society**

**When everywhere I look I see**

**Rich guys driving big SUV's**

**While kids are starving in the streets**

**No one cares**

**No one likes to share**

**I guess life's unfair**

**Is everybody going crazy?**

**Is anybody gonna save me?**

**Can anybody tell me what's going on**

**Tell me what's going on**

**If you open your eyes**

**You'll see that something**

**something is wrong**

**Is everybody going Crazy?**

**Can anybody tell me what's going on**

**Tell me what's going on**

**If you open your eyes**

**You'll see that something is wrong**

Jasper finished the song and smiled as everyone cheered.

"Thank you and good night!" He yelled and ran to where his friends were.

"You were awesome!" Bella said as she hugged him.

"Thanks Bella," he said, hugging her back.

"That's my boyfriend!" Alice said and jumped on him after Bella and Jasper stopped hugging.

Everyone had a great time, but Bella and Edward left early since she had to be at her house by 10:30. Edward parked his car in front of her house and got out at the same time as her. Bella looked at him and smiled.

"Bella... about that dream you had... I want you to know... that there is nothing and there won't be anything between me and Tanya," Edward said.

"I know," she said as she looked down.

"Bella... my heart is your's... and no matter what happens, it always will be," Edward said as he took her hand and put it over his heart.

"I know... mine is your's too," Bella said.

"I love you," he whispered.

"So do I," she said.

They kissed goodnight and she walked inside. Bella knew that Edward loved her... but she felt deep in her soul that something was wrong, but she didn't know what.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Well people that was the end of this chapter... hope you all liked it!**

**Please review!**

**See ya soon**


	3. Sorry

**Hey people since there was no reviews I am going to cancel this story... I'm sorry but I don't know what else to do.**

**I will do an Epilogue on 'The Way I love you' since that is the first one... ok so check it out when it comes up again.**

**I'm sorry**

**Good Bye**


End file.
